Helping Hand
by The little Writer that could
Summary: Po is now the Guardian of Friendship. And as the Guardian of Friendship, it wouldn't hurt to help his fellow Guardians with their various jobs. To find out how it goes, read on. Who knows? Maybe Po could get a reward for it all!
1. Sandy

Po followed behind Sandy with his red fire wings as he went to do his job. He watches as the little man spread his sand into kids' room in the town they were. Po sighed as he was started to get bored a little and looked at Sandy. Maybe it will be more fun if he did it too.

"So Sandy," Po said. "Am I, you know, allowed to help you?"

Sandy looked back with a tired smile and tossed a medium sand-made bag to Po. He caught it and looked inside, which was filled with dreamsand. He was glad that he didn't need his gloves anymore.

"Thanks!" Po said flying off.

Po stopped when Sandy got in front of them. There were a bunch of images that appeared of Sandy's head. Though Po didn't know what any of them meant, he figured they meant to be careful with the dreamsand.

"Relax Sandy, I'll be careful!" Po said. "Watch this!"

With a quick 'Skadoosh', Po passed by a house while throwing dreamsand in a window. Po chuckled as he watches the sand manifest into a candy land dream above a small boy's head.

"That's so adorable!" He said to Sandy.

Sandy looked at Po confused as the words _Skadoosh_ appeared above his head with a question mark.

"It…was a battle cry I liked to shout when I was…you knows."

Sandy nodded his head, but silently laughed at the funny _battle cry_. Entrusting this small town to Po, Sandy flew to the next destination.

It took about a half an hour for Po's speed to send children to sleep in the town. Po exhaled and wiped his brow.

"That was actually easier than I thought." Po said to himself. "I bet Sandy's going to love this."

Po looked at the bag and saw that there was still half a bag left.

"And I'll bet he'll love it more if they had better dreams."

Po added more dreamsand to each sleeping child, expecting their dreams to become more wonderous.

"And that's the last one in this neighborhood, now to the others." Po said to himself as he dumped sand on the boy with the candy land dream. "That's still an adorable dream."

When Po was about to fly away, but heard the boy talk.

"Wow! Look at all the candy cane trees!"

Po turned back confused and saw the boy, seemingly wide awake. But Po was quick to notice the white part of both eyeballs were the same gold color as the dreamsand.

"I want to see them all!"

Po yelped as the boy jumped straight out of bed and out of the window. Po thought fast and was thankful to be able to get the trampoline in the yard under the boy.

"Cool! A taffy trampoline!" The boy said as he bounces.

"A taffy what?" Po asked the boy, going up close to him.

"And a flying cotton candy panda." The boy said looking at him.

Po yelped and backed away as the boy tried to grab him and bite him.

"Okay...well, you get back to bed, tell your mom about that biting problem you have, and I'll be on my way."

Po was about to fly away and was greeted with a sight that made him stop again.

Every child in that neighborhood was in the same condition as the boy and were able to get all over the street doing, in Po's view, very strange and unordinary things.

"My new go-cart!" A girl said trying to ge into a car.

"Optumis Prime! sweet!" A blonde boy said climbing a street light.

"Dad! You're home!" A boy said to another boy.

"Dad! You're okay!" The other boy said as they hugged each other.

Po scratched his head, completely confused on what was going on. They looked awake, but completely unaware of everything real. It was almost as if they were...

"They're sleep-walking, are they?" Po asked himself, facepalming.

"I can fly!"

Po looked on top one of the houses. A girl jumped off a roof, attempting to fly..

"Ai-yah!" Po yelled, flying to catch the girl.

Po set her on the girl on the ground.

"Transform and roll out!"

The boy dreaming about Transformers slipped on the pole and start to fall. Po panicked and caught the boy. He placed him in his room.

"Thanks, Optumis Prime!" The boy said.

"Uh...You're welcome, organic!" Po said imitating Optumis Prime poorly.

"...You sound nothing like you do in the show..."

"Hey! I only saw a few episodes! I didn't pay attention to th-I mean...Oil leaks messes up my voice sometimes..."

"...Okay!"

Po covered his hears at hearing a loud car alarm sound.

"I finally got my go-cart open!" said the go-cart girl, who was jumping up and down while holding a crowbar.

"How in the deepest depths of the nightmares and fire pits did you get a crowbar?!" Po asked.

Doors of the houses opened and parents ran out, getting their dilarious children and asking what they were doing.

Po got in front of the adults as they ran for their children.

"It's okay! Everything's under-"

The adults phased right through the panda.

"-and they don't see me..."

Po watched as parents tried to wake up their kids and the kids either fighting them or mistaking them for thier dreams. Po started to panic more than before. The sand bag had long since turned into glass in his paws. Po saw that he had no other choice than to scream for help.

"Sandy!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

He heard a small snap and saw dreamsand came out of the children's eyes. Each one of them fell asleep in their parents' arms. They looked confused before they were put to sleep by the exracted dreamsand.

As more dreamsand came to carry everyone into their proper beds, Sandy smacked his hands together for a job well _un_done.

Sandy looked back at Po, who hid behind a car.

Po looked at Sandy, who floated in front of him. Po smiled nervously as he was looked back at with a stern look.

"Ok, I'm sorry!" Po said with a frown. "But I didn't know that they'd started sleep-walking!"

Sandy pointed at the glassified bag. Po looked around it and saw printing on the bottom.

_To whomever has this bag,_

_Whatever you do, __**don't**__ sprinkle two doses of dreamsand on someone. It will cause them to sleepwalk._

Po blinked at the glass bag statue.

"...Well...At least there wasn't too much damage."

Sandy pinched the bridge of his nose.


	2. Tooth

Po flew to Punjam Hy Loo, which wasn't too surprising to him to see was in Southeast Asia. He was going to help Tooth sort out the teeth that all of the Guardians collected that she wasn't able to. The Mini Fairies were too busy collecting other teeth to help. He was going to collect teeth with the Mini Fairies but after the job with Sandy, he was the one who decided against it.

"Po! You're here!" Tooth said as he flew in.

"Hi Tooth! I-"

"That's nice!"

Po was pushed to the room where all the memory capsules were stored. There were three sacks of teeth in the middle of the ground.

"Now! We have to get busy! This is setting me far behind!"

Tooth placed a feather on Po's head.

"What's this?"

"I do that to give people temporary knowledge on which tooth goes where. If a tooth goes in the wrong place, the child could get someone else's memory. Now come on, there's no time to waste!"

Po shrugged and grabbed a sack.

He found this surprisingly hard to do, even knowing which tooth belongs to which child. It was still the matter of finding the actual capsule. Tooth zipped by him so many times, he wondered if he was even _needed_.

When Po finally found the _eighth_ capsule he needed at the top, he noticed a Mini Fairy floating here, looking very upset.

The Mini Fairy was very unusual to Po. First of all, it was the only _male_ Mini Fairy Po had seen. He was the same colors as the others, even a bit darker, but his tail feather and head feather were light grey at the top and dark grey at the bottom. He couldn't see his eyes since he was looking down, still upset. There was a small wide-brimmed hat in his right hand with red bristles sticking out of the top.

Po just stared, confused. He knew every one of the Mini Fairies, since he was such a big fan, with his favorite being Baby Tooth. But he never saw this Mini Fairy before. He put the tooth he held back in the sack and reached out to the Mini Fairy, who didn't look like he noticed Po, wanting to ask what was wrong.

"Po! No time to waste, remember?"

Tooth started to pull Po away to get back to work.

"Tooth, wait!" Po said pulling away. "Who's that up there?"

He pointed to the sad Mini Fairy. Tooth stopped rushing and looked sad too.

"That's Brave Beak, one of the few of my Mini Fairies reincarnated from a living thing."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's upset, because he wasn't able to help with Pitch. He's very protective of me and feels like he failed me even now. I tried my best to cheer him up, but not even painting did the trick, and it's usually his favorite pastime."

Po looked concerned at Brave Beak.

"I know you want to try, so you can. I really want him to feel better about it." Tooth said flying away.

As she flew away, Po flew up to Brave Beak.

"Hey..."

Po waited for him to look up. When he did, Po could clearly see his glasz-colored eyes, filled with disappointment.

"I'm gonna just give a little tap to your forehead, okay Brave Beak?" Po said reaching out. "It's gonna make it a little easier to cheer you up."

Brave Beak watched Po's hand as it approached his forehead in an uncaring manner. Po tapped Brave Beak's forehead and waited for the aura change. Nothing happened. The male fairy was still upset.

"What?" Po asked looking at his hand.

This never happened before in the three months Po had his touch, except when he was already friends with someone. But he never met Brave Beak before this.

Po looked back at Brave Beak, who decided to sit on Po's shoulder. Po petted his head before he put his hat back on.

"It's okay." Po said.

Brave Beak shook his head, not making a sound.

"Yes it is. Hey, how about you help me sort the teeth? I'm having trouble finding them."

Brave Beak just sat stationary before nodding and flying off of his shoulder. They continued to job of sorting teeth, and it made the male fairy a littlt happy to do his job.

"Ow!" Po said, feeling a prick from one of the teeth as he reached in his sack. "That tooth was sharp!"

He pulled that tooth out and saw that it was Po's canine.

"Hey! She still has mine!" Po said.

Po felt on his teeth and felt the empty spot on the top left part of his mouth where the canine was. That this, before Tai Lung caused it to fall out.

Brave Beak tapped Po's shoulder and pointed to the far left. Po floated there and saw his capsule. It was a picture of him when he had black and while fur instead of red and white, smiling.

Po pulled out the capsule and there was all twenty of his baby teeth. They looked very old and almost fossilized, and it almost made Po feel a little old himself. There was an added-in middle spot for his adult canine, but what was in the spot was a quarter.

_'Must've put it there by mistake.'_ Po thought to himself, chuckling.

He took the quarter out and placed the canine there. Po felt tired from the work.

"How did you guys do this every day?" Po asked Brave Beak.

Said fairy shrugged. Even though there was a lot of them, it was still a lot of work.

Po wept his forehead, accidently wiping the feather off to one of the lowest platforms of the Palace.

"Oh no!"

Po flew down fast to get it, but ended up crashing face down into the ground from not pulling up and spilling the remaining teeth out of the sack. All of the Mini Fairies and Tooth stopped what they were doing and surrounded the injured panda.

"Po? Are you okay?"

Brave Beak tapped Po's shoulder. After a while, Po's head went up slowly to reveal his bruised face.

"I'm okay..." Po said in a dizzy tone with a smile, revealing his gap.

Po stuck a paw into his mouth and pulled out the feather.

"Hey, a tooth didn't come out this time." He said.

Brave Beak and Tooth looked so concerned at first, but then they chuckled at Po's words, along with the other Mini Fairies.

Po laughed as everyone laughed. He didn't mind it, that was funny in his option.

"Brave Beak...you're happy!"

Brave Beak smiled at Po.

"Hooray!..." Po said before his head slammed back down to the platform.


	3. Bunny

"So Bunny, I'm helping you today. What do you want me to do?"

Po and Bunny were in the Jade Palace Museum now. Bunny had been stopping by and Po offered to do Bunny's job with him. As people passed by in and out, Bunny was staring at Po's bandages on his forehead.

"...Are ya sure ya okay, Mate?" Bunny asked in concern. "Tooth told us it was a nasty fall you took."

"Yeah! It's a little headache, that's about it. Plus, I took some pills for the pain."

"Okay then. Well, buckle up panda."

"What? Where are the seatbelts? And the seats?"

Bunny rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

"Just an expression, Mate."

Bunny tapped the ground and the next thing Po knew, he was falling down a long tunnel with Bunny falling behind him.

"Awesome!" Po yelled as he started sliding.

Po fell on his back after he flew upward into the air on the grassy ground. Po stood up and gasped at looking around at the plant-filled, colorful paradise.

"Po, welcome to my Warren!" Bunny said as four giant stone eggs came walking up the hill they stood on.

"This is so...Awesome!" Po exclaimed as he started to run around. "I'm in the Warren, and it's exactly how I hoped! Every Nature lover's dream!"

"Okay Mate," Bunny said chuckling. "Don't strain yourself. We need to get started on the eggs."

"Oh! Right!" Po said following Bunny as he left in front of him.

Po was given a paintbrush and small buckets of paint as a few eggs, out of the _millions_, surrounded him, chirping happily.

"My googies seem to like ya." Bunny said. "Ok Po, pick one up and show me what you can do."

Po nodded and did as told. After a small moment, Po finished the egg, which was made to look like a big grasshopper.

"Pretty nice." Bunny said, inspecting the egg. "You have a lot of talents."

"Thanks."

Inside his head, Po's was screaming for joy at being compliment on his painting skills by the Easter Bunny. The egg was sent on the ground. The others surrounded it and half of them surrounded Po.

"Wanna do them too?"

"S-Sure! No fur off my bones!"

Bunny smiled and hopped away with the other half of eggs. Po sat down, careful not to sit on an egg, and picked up one.

"Okay, let's get sta-"

Po felt something going on with his head. As it started affecting his vision, Po hit his head numerous times, which wasn't working.

The eggs chirped worriedly.

"I-I'm fine." Po said shaking his head.

One of the eggs weren't so sure and ran off to go get Bunny.

Po looked at the egg in his hand. In his vision, the shape looked more like a doll.

"Okay Tigress, you gonna come out as a pretty kitty~!" Po said in slurred tone.

The egg chriped confused.

After a while, the egg came back with Bunny.

"Okay Po, this little googie is really worked up. What's-"

Bunny blinked at the majority of the eggs painted to look like different animals. He looked at Po, who was painting the last egg.

"There you go, Shifu." Po said with a goofier than normal smile.

Bunny hopped to Po as said panda looked his way.

"Po, you okay?"

"You've gotten tall, Monkey!" Po said with a smile still.

"...That's a no."

Bunny got closer to Po, hoping he'll see him better. Po did see Bunny and smiled.

"Oh hey, Bunny!" Po said. "How did you like the eggs~?"

"Well they were good, but not for hiding in Easter."

"Hey, I have an idea! How about hiding them in Kwanza~?"

"...What were those pills you took easier?"

"...Dunno. It was something Jack left for me in my room. It said it helps with headaches, so I took about...three to make the headthrobbing stop faster."

"What was it?"

"I dunno...but it bagan with an _A_."

"Acid?"

"Yeah! It's it!"

Po leaned on Bunny's right shoulder, laughing.

"There's a bird on your ear~!" Po said trying to grab the air above Bunny's left ear.

"Okay, I'm gonna get you home..."

Bunny lifted Po onto his back, which was an obvious strain, and went down his new made tunnel.

"You comfortable, panda?" Bunny asked as Po was placed into bed.

Bunny told the fire spirit workers about Po and they were able to take over a little longer while Po is staying in his room. One wolf offered to watch him as well.

"_Show me the way to go home~!_ Everybody! _I'm tired and I want to go to bed! _Just a women!" Po sang.

Bunny looked around and picked up some dolls.

"Po, playing with these, okay?"

Po grabbed them and started to play as the wolf guarded him. Bunny looked at Po's dresser and saw a pill bottle.

"I'll take these and get you some _safer_ headache medication."

Bunny took the bottle and went down his tunnel.

"Pretty flower!" He heard Po say.

"...Acid? Really Frost? Really?" Bunny asked himself as he went down.


	4. Jack

"Hey Jack!"

Jack looked back at Po, who was flying behind him. It was a few weeks since Po help Bunny paint eggs. Po was now sober and healed enough to go along with Jack.

"Hey Po! How do you feel?" Jack asked as they entered Burgess.

"Can't complain." Po said as they landed in front of a fence. "Oh, by the way. Thanks for _giving me acid_."

"Hey, it helped, didn't it?"

"Helped? I probably set Bunny so far back, it could ruin Easter again!"

"No, I checked the Kangaroo. He's fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Now come on! There some kids I want you to meet."

Po watched as Jack jumped over the fence, feeling very uncomfortable.

Jack saw Jamie, running out of house wearing a green t-shirt and jeans with white gym shoes.

"I caught you just in time, Jamie." Jack said, walking to the boy.

"Hey Jack!" Jamie said running to him.

"What? No Sophie?"

"She's sick. Can't come out for a few days."

"Oh! I go check on her."

Jamie didn't mind and let Jack float to her room window. Jamie turned to the fence when he heard a crack sound come from it. At first glance, Jamie saw nothing but a bending, breaking fence. Jamie knew better. He looked harder and started believing that someone was there.

Jamie gasped when he saw a huge panda with clothes, attempting to climb his fence.

Po tried his best to get over the fence and ended up getting his foot stuck in the hole he broke in. He looked up at the little brunette and stared at him as he stared back.

"Are you a panda?"

"...Yes."

"Are you a Guardian?"

"...Yes."

"What are you the Guardian of?"

"...Friendship."

"That's cool!"

"Thanks..."

This started to feel more awkward than it should feel. Po was very uncomfortable around mortal humans.

"Um…do you need help?"

"No! I'm good!" Po tried again to get his foot out.

"Are you sure?" Jamie asked with crossed arms.

"Yes I'm-" Po tried again and again, but no progress was made. "-stuck…"

Jamie chuckled a little.

"Wait right here."

"Not much else I _can_ do." Po said as Jamie ran into the house.

After a while, Jamie came back out with a crowbar.

"Seriously, where are kids getting things like crow-BAH?"

Po flinched when Jamie stuck the curved part in the hole. Jamie pulled until the broken wooden plank was removed, freeing Po's leg.

Po fell on the grass when his leg was free.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks…"

Po felt a hand on his back and jumped back. Jamie looked at him, confused.

"Sorry. I'm just…not comfortable around meeting humans. My believers are civilized animals."

"Oh." Now Jamie was feeling awkward.

"What happened to the fence?"

Jamie and Po looked at Jack.

"Oh! I almost forgot that we have to get to the lake!" Jamie said, changing the subject. "The others are waiting for us there! Lewis's probably down there already!"

Po's ears lowed.

"Others? As in _more_ humans?"

"No problem!" Jack said, putting Jamie on his back. "Wind, take us home!"

The wind blew and lifted Jack to the lake. Po hesitated, and then flew behind Jack.

They landed on the forever frozen, forever snow surrounded lake. Po froze himself when he heard the children behind him.

"Hey Jamie!" Pippa yelled as she and others ran to him.

"Hey guys!" Jamie said waving.

"Did you guys start the snowball party without the king?" Jack asked, pretending to be offended.

"Sorry Jack." Caleb said laughing.

"It's all good! As long as I-"

Caleb blocked a snowball thrown by Jack. The snowballs fight start like that. Po watched as they played in the snow. His nervousness around humans was not helping in the slightest. He wanted to join, but he was always rubbed the wrong way with humans. It made him feel bad since he was a Guardian of Childhood, he should have no problem with this. It irritated him to the point that his feet were starting to sting.

Po felt a hand on his paw. He yanked his hand away and looked at the short blonde boy who looked to be about ten.

He was a few inches taller than Jamie, not counting the spiked up hair. He was wearing a blue sweater vest with a white long-sleeve shirt underneath, with jeans and white running shoes on. He looked up at Po with blue eyes, with had big, round glasses over them.

"C-Can you see me?"

"Yes, as weird as it is. But...weirder has happened to me."

"How can you?"

The boy pointed at Po's feet. Po looked and immediately flew up when he saw that his feet were melting the ice in response to his nervousness.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

Po landed as the ice formed back to its original state.

"So..."

'_Stay calm, Po. He a potential friend…hopefully.'_

"You're one of Jamie's friends?"

"My adopted cousin, actually. My adopted mom is her sister, and we're visiting them for a couple weeks."

_'A former orphan?'_ Po thought.

The boy looked at Po curiously.

"I almost didn't believe Jamie about Jack Frost and the Guardians." He said looking at the kids and the immortal teenager. "He said that I need to believe in order to see them."

"You thought it was nonsense?"

"Would you? It defies any and all logic in the known universe. Being someone of science, it was a little farfetchedand illogical."

Po didn't know what to say to that one, so he just let the boy speak.

"But when I just decided to humor Jamie, I didn't expect to see Jack Frost about to throw a snowball at me. I definitely didn't expect to see you."

"Yeah, we get that a lot. People sometimes act like they've seen a ghost…Wait…"

He chuckled at that. Po was glad to be able to talk to a human without an awkward pause. But he did realize something.

"Hey kid?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you're not playing with your cousin?"

The boy frowned.

"Oh, I…don't play well with these kind of things."

"How come?"

"It's been a while since I've done anything child related. I came thinking I could try, but now I'm not sure..."

Po didn't know what that meant, but he knew that he was helping Jack was his _job_.

"Maybe I can help."

Po put his arm around the boy's shoulder and walked carefully to the playing group.

"Hey! Room for one more?" Po yelled to them.

They looked to the duo.

"Sure thing! Come on, cuz!" Jamie said.

The boy backed away.

"I don't think-"

The boy suddenly felt strange as a muddy blue color surrounded his lower body, and an orange-yellow color surrounded his upper body. The muddy blue switched to a yellow color before the boy started to smile.

"-I could refuse a challenge!"

The boy ran in and the fight started again. Po blew on his finger like it was hot, and laugh when seeing that The boy was, what Po could guess, calculating his shots and hit the kids everytime. Jack stopped and looked at Po.

"Come on Po! Join the fun!" Jack said, making a snowball in his hand.

"Oh! Nah, I'm not-"

A snowball was sent to Po's face. Po wiped the snow off, not seeing the blue magic enter his eyes. Po smirked at Jack as he gained the uncontrollable urge to get him back.

"-gonna pass up an oppotunity to get you for that."

Picking up a large snowball, Po joined in. They continued for a good while. and in the middle of it, Po and the boy laughed at it all. Po looked at the boy.

"Pretty fun, isn't it?"

"Yeah." The boy said. "By the way, I didn't get your name."

"It's Po. Ping Xiao Po."

"I'm Cornelius. Cornelius 'Lewis' Robinson."

"Nice to meet you."

With that, Po and Cornelius threw a snowball at each other with a laugh, continuing to have fun outside of their comfort zones.


	5. North

"Is that it, Po?" Lin asked as Po flew him and Cornelius to the North Pole.

"Yep!" Po said as they spotted to large building.

Cornelius looked around, for all he could see was a snowy cliff.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"You have to believe that it's there, Lewis. Like the Guardians themselves." Po said, calling Cornelius by his middle name.

Cornelius closed his eyes and focused his mind.

"I see it!" He said as he opened his eyes.

"Now, you got it!" Po said landing.

North opened the door for Po.

"Po! Welcome comrade!" North said with a smile.

"Hey North! How can I-"

North stopped Po from walking in.

"Uh…I did not know you would bring guests…"

"Oh! They won't be any trouble, North!"

"I do not know. I had kids here when the Workshop started out. It was all fun and game until the Absolute Youngest William almost got hurt riding on Phil..."

"Please!" Po begged in his knees. "I promised to take them to see Santa Claus!"

North looked at Lin, who was begging with puppy dog eyes, and Cornelius, who stared at him with slight shock, probably at how huge North was. He sighed.

"Alright."

Po nodded as he and the other two ran in. North grabbed them all with one hand, and pulled them back.

"Po, you have job to do, remember?"

_'North, why are you so strong?'_ Po thought.

Po nodded. North called to Carl, the albino painting Yeti, Phil, and Sampson, a black-furred Yeti.

"Carl, Phil, Sampson." North said, letting go of Lin and Cornelius. "Watch them, and make sure they are safe."

Phil and Sampson agreed, but Carl complained in the Yeti language and mentioned to the 80 trains which he painted brown.

"Watch them while you paint." North said. "Also, those trains would look better black anyway."

"Goota!" Carl yelled, face planting onto the table.

North rolled his eyes.

"Second thought, Phil and Sampson will watch you." North said to the two boys. "Do not mind him, he is just being baby. Go on and play. And Phil, no rides."

Phil agreed to that, also remembering the incident.

As Lin and Cornelius went with the Yetis, and Carl was banging his head on his worktable, North turned back to Po.

"Now on to _your_ workstation!" North said, wrapping his arm around Po.

"What do I have to do?"

"The Yeti that builds action figure is now ill. That is where you will be working."

"Really?"

"You said you were good at making dolls, да?"

"Yes, but those were of wood."

"Make them wood. As long as they are dolls."

They came to the station. Po looked at all the plastic parts, along with a few wooden ones, and the instructions in the middle. He looked until he saw something round and out of place. It looked like Po's face with a giddy smile.

"What is tha-"

North grabbed it quickly and pulled it into his pocket.

"That is nothing! Good luck!"

Before Po could ask anymore, North walked away saying something about dropping it by accident. Po shrugged it off and grabbed a piece. He was thankful that North set instructions for this, because Po had no idea what to do with the plastic.

Every once and a while, Lin would run by, playing with a toy, with Phil or Sampson following. The only time that Po saw Cornelius was when he was reading a book about science. But they usually shop up when Po was about to throw a piece to the ground or melt the pieces together for not fitting properly, making Po decide against it.

An hour passes and Po had his head on the table. He only did about 30 and he had _much_ more to do.

'_So this is how the Yetis feel when they work…'_ Po thought.

He looked at the solid wood blocks and got an idea. He grabbed a block and started craving.

More hours passed and nighttime eventually came around. North came back, holding sleeping Lin and Cornelius in both arms.

"Po, you can stop now. We need to take them ho-"

North wasn't surprised to see that Po had fallen asleep at the table. What he was surprised about was seeing dolls, mostly wooden, surrounding Po. There were a few Barbie dolls and things of that nature, but the rest were of the Guardians and what North guessed were Po's friends from his past. There were even dolls of Pitch.

North smiled as he saw dreamsand enter the window.

"What talent, panda…"

North decided to let the fire spirit panda be and walked to the sleigh room. Po smiled in his sleep, from hearing the outside and his dream.

-Dream-

_Po smiled as he sat and looked down at the Valley of Peace from the Jade Palace, with peach petals flowing in the breeze._

"_Po!"_

_Po smiled seeing Tigress running up the stairs without her umbrella._

"_I have something to tell you." Tigress said when she reached the top._

_Po stood and grabbed her hands._

"_Yes…" Po said as his leaned in closer._

"_I…"_

_Po waited for the other two words with a smile._

"…_got married!"_

_His smile quickly dropped._

"…_married?!" Po asked. "To who?"_

"_To him! ~"Tigress swooned as someone jumped out the stairs._

_Po looked shocked at he saw…_

"_The radish?!"_

"_Isn't he dreamy?"_

_The radish was dressed in a texudo. Tigress, who was suddenly in a wedding dress, kissed the radish, with Po watching with a look in awe._

"_Oh! And we had a little baby too!"_

_A bundle wrapped in a white blanket fell into Tigress' arms._

"_Meet radish Jr!"_

"_H-How was that even possible?"_

"_Don't know! You want to see him?"_

_Po looked and moved the blanket. His eyes grew when he saw a tiger with a radish for a head, reaching up to him._

_"Isn't he adorable?"_

_After some eye twitches, Po screamed._

-End Dream-

Po sat up and started to breath heavy. Po stopped when he realized he was in a dark place filled with chains and cages. He heard laughter very near to him and looked around.

Po's confusion turned blank when he saw Pitch on the ground behind him, laughing uncontrollably.

"Hi Pitch..." Po said.


	6. Pitch

"I have to tell you, Po." Pitch said as he stood up. "Your nightmares are funnier than the nightmare of people with Arachibutyrophobia."

Po looked around again. He saw a couple of cages that held Tai Lung and Shen, who were still dolls.

"Well, could you _not_ have so much fun with my nightmares?" Po asked.

"I can't help it. The minute me or my nightmares touch you, or nightmare sand is thrown in your face, you get a nightmare regardless."

"_Right_...Now why am I here?"

"Well, you are going to help me spread nightmares."

"What? Sandy'll let you?"

"Yes. We made an agreement to give kids nightmares every once and a while, as long as it doesn't make the child not believe in the Guardians."

Po chuckled.

"Well, as _nice_ as that is, I'm not helping to spread nightmares. Sorry Pitch."

Po summoned his wings and flew towards the exit.

"You either help me, or I give you a nightmare on how little Radish Jr was _conceived_."

Po abruptly stopped, then flew backwards.

"You won't..."

"I would..."

The males stared at each other. The next thing Po knew, He was following Pitch and two of his nightmares.

"Why do you need my help anyway?" Po asked.

"Because though I love my nightmares, they go overboard when they are alone." Pitch said, petting Onyx. "And I often have trouble containing them when they're allowed out. So, you're going to help me make sure the nightmares are subtle."

"What about your fearlings?" Po asked as the entered a city. "Aren't they subtle?"

"You'd be surprised how wrong you are..."

Po decided to skip over that.

"Well...I don't even know how to do this..."

"Look, it's easy..."

They flew to a window of a child. A nightmare rode next to him.

"All you have to do is gently grabbed behind its ear and take a pinch." Pitch took a pinch of sand from behind Onyx's ear. "Just flick it in.

Po watched as the nightmare sand was flicked onto the child inside.

"Remember to only use a pinch. I don't want a sleepwalking incident like Sanderson..."

Po nodded and went his own way with the nightmare. Po and Pitch went house to house, giving nightmares to a few children. Po almost fell asleep a large amount of times, but stayed awake on a count of not wanting radish nightmares. They continued in a few parts in the world, giving kids nightmares.

"Here's our last stop." Pitch said coming to the mountains.

"Isn't that Mingxia's house?" Po asked.

"Yes, she told me to save her for last every time. She likes it."

"She does?" Po asked as they entered one of the five's room.

"Yes, and her students as well. Well…kind of her students."

They looked at the nest-bed. Dal, the Dalmatian pelican, was there, sleeping. Her head was looking down as her hair-like feathers going down the back of her neck and the feathers on her wings rose and fell with her breathing. She wore a red tunic that had a neck part that wrapped around the bottom half on her neck. She also wore blue pants.

Pitch took another pinch from Onyx and flicked it at her. Po watches her struggle with her nightmares, her feathers ruffling. Po wasn't surprised to see cats running in the nightmare sand.

"Now, on to the next room."

In the next room was Tiger. He bares a resemblance to Tigress, but in a more mannish form. His green tunic had the inscription of a dragon on it, like Po's arms. With the tunic was a pair of black pants with wrinkles in them. Pitch flicked nightmare at him. Po watches him struggle with the nightmare, which formed Pitch's head.

Pitch chuckled at seeing it before going to the other room.

"Huh?"

"What?" Po asked.

"It seems Sandy already got this one. Can't mess with it."

Po looked in the next room. Ring, the Lemur catta, was sleeping on a branch on the tree in the room. The only thing he wore was a pair of purple pants. He smiled as he dreamt about swinging through the trees of Madagascar.

"Can't you change it?" Po asked.

"I can, but I don't want the _chipmunk_ trying to murder me…"

"…But you change my-"

"Moving on." Pitch went to the next room. "We can do this one."

The next room had Gila, the Gila monster. Her black with blotchy orange scales rose and fell with her breathing. She wore red tunic and pants. The tunic had a picture of Po's face over her heart, and she had an old doll of Po in her hands, possibly given to her by Mingxia.

"Someone's a fan of you." Pitch said as he flicked sand at her.

Gila dug her claws into her bed as she had a nightmare about Po getting married to Tigress and having a little _Po Jr_.

"Hm…Déjà vu…" Pitch said going to the next room.

Po ignored what Pitch said as he followed the boogey man. In that bed was Mane, the Mane-Wolf. He lay curled up under the blankets, so all that was seen in the darkness is his neck, which had his chocolate brown mane on it.

Pitch was annoyed to see a dream of Tiger and him chasing pray were above his head. He brushed it off and went the last room, Mingxia's room.

"Here she is." Pitch said.

Mingxia slept with her behind and tail in the air, and drooled while sleeping.

"She's gonna drown in that." Pitch said. "Would you like to do the honors, Panda?"

No answer.

"Panda?"

Pitch looked down the hallway to see Po asleep on the floor with the nightmare's snout on him. Above his head was a nightmare of Tigress and the radish getting _interment _on Po's bed.

Pitch tried his best not to laugh and just gave Mingxia her nightmare. Po struggled so hard with the nightmare that he fell down a hole he burnt into the ground.

Pitch blinked at the struggling panda for a while.

"…let's go."

Pitch and his nightmare left Po to struggle.

-The next day-

Po fluttered his eyes open and was confused to feel breath entering his lungs.

"Po!" Gila said when she pulled away from Po's lips. "Are you okay?"

Po eyes grew as he screamed and sat up. The five and Mingxia surrounded him.

"What happened?" Po asked, looking around for Pitch.

"We don't know." Mane said. "We just woke up and saw you _in_ the floor."

Mane pointed to the hole.

"It looked like you were having trouble breathing in your sleep." Dal said. "So, Gila was giving you CPR."

Po looked at Gila.

"Thanks Gila." He said, smiling.

Gila blushed under her scales and hid her face.

"Hey Mingxia," Po said. "Where's Pitch?"

Tiger paled.

"…Pitch was here?" He asked.

"Don't know. Didn't see him when we woke up." Mingxia said.

Po's face turned blank as his red fur turned blue.

"I see…Do you have a quick way to his home?"

"Under my bed."

Po walked into Mingxia's room and disappeared under the bed. They all stared at the bed.

"...So, where did he-"

"Wait for it…"

They waited and were surprised to see blue flames shoot out from under Mingxia's bed, along with sounds of Pitch screaming.

"Do you realize how _gross_ it was to see that?!" They heard Po shout. "Why didn't I do this a _long time ago_!?"

"There it is!" Mingxia said laughing.

They backed away as more blue fire came out of the hole, destorying the bed.

"...Well, it's time to get a new bed!" Mingxia yelled, as if nothing was happening. "Who wants to help me get a new one?"

They all just stared at her.


	7. Po

Po groaned at the sound of his alarm clock. He stuck his hand out and pressed the button. He beating the sand out of Pitch took a lot out of him. That and it was still very early when he woke up, from a _nightmare_ no less. There was also the fact that he was helping the other Guardians for the past few weeks.

He didn't sleep while helping Sandy.

His headache from Tooth's Palace made him stay up.

He was high from Acid (_'Thank you, Jack...'_) after helping Bunny.

The popularity of the Jade Palace made him work non-stop.

And he played all day with Cornelius, Jamie, Jack, and the other children.

All he wanted to do afterward to sleep. But he still had to run the Jade Palace. The other fire spirits can only do so much by themselves. Well, he'd better get dress and open up the Palace.

Po sat up and screamed at seeing Tigress, sitting on his bed without her umbrella.

"Morning, sunshine." She said.

Po blinked at her.

"Naked in my bed while a girl is my bed all of a sudden…not the weirdest thing that happened to me…"

"You're naked right now?"

"…Pushing the fact that I just admitted I sleep in the nude aside, what's going on?"

"Well, you've worked so hard with the Guardians and the Jade Palace." Tigress said. "Seeing how worn out you were, Especially from Pitch's doing, I decided to take care of the Jade Palace while you rested."

Po looked at her, then started laughing in a drained, yet still a bit of energy tone. He stopped laughed when he looked at Tigress' serious face.

"…You were serious?" Po asked. "No, you have your own job that's more important than mine. And you can't even stay long."

"There are hundreds of other rain sprites than me. So, I won't be missed." Tigress said. "Plus, even though it took me a lot of embarrassing begging that I might regret, Grandfather Storms allowed me to stay longer."

"Grandfather Storms? Big guy with the icy bread in the clouds?"

"No, that _Father Winter_. Storms is the one in the clouds who looks soaked from his bread to the bone."

"Oh! Him! I didn't know he liked fire spirits."

"He doesn't…It took a little lying to get down here. It took _a lot _of lying to help you with Ke-Pa and the others."

Po chuckled to himself. In the years he knew her; it was still funny to see that the great master Tigress can lie to someone's face. Po stopped when he noticed.

"Hey, where's Shifu?"

"He had to stay in the clouds. He organizes the rainfall."

"Rain is organized?"

"Yes, Po. They have approximate sizes, have to fall in certain places, Shifu's the reason that lightning never strikes in same place twice, because he hates that. He said that it's anno-"

"You sure you not needed?"

"It's okay. Shifu and the others got-"

There was a hard knock on the door. They both looked at the door, then back at each other.

"I better get out there." Tigress said walking to the door. "By the way, the museum's gonna be closed."

"What?! What happened?"

"It's just a few renovations, nothing to worry about. 'Night Po."

With that, Tigress walked out of the door and closed it behind her.

Po sat back on his headboard. He saw dreamsand enter the window and let it try to put him to sleep. But he heard Tigress talking to someone, causing him to stay awake and listen.

"What took you so very long?" That sounded like North.

"Well sorry." Tigress said. "Po was asking questions."

"About what?"

"Don't worry, not about the surprise."

Surprise? What surprise?

"Trust me, North. The panda won't know what hit him."

"Indeed! Is in for big surprise!"

Po heard footsteps and started to wonder. What were they talking about? What was this surprise? Were they going to…?

Po shook his head.

'_That's your sleeplessness talking, Po.'_ He thought to himself. _'Why would they want to get rid of you? I mean, you are their friend…right?'_

Po looked at the door. It didn't hurt to check what they're really doing, but he was worried about the whole thing.

While in bed, Po was unable to sleep, even as the dreamsand swirled in his face. His anxiety was keeping the sand from working its magic. He just kept staring at the door as he heard kids run down the hall with Tigress laughing behind them.

The footsteps stopped in front of his door, which started to open. Po turned over quickly, hoping the person entering didn't notice. The shadows he saw on the wall were Tigress, with Lin, Ai, Bo, Jian, and Tooth.

"Good. He's asleep." Tigress assumed before closing the door behind her.

Po put one ear up to listen.

"Okay little guys, we're going to do something very special for Po." Tooth said.

"Special?" He heard one of the triplets ask.

"Yes. We are going to do something that will really blow him away."

Blow him away?! Were they really-no! It's probably just some-

"He might not even come back from it."

Oh come on!

"What are we giving him special things for?" Lin asked. "Oh! For the things he did?"

"Yes Lin. But it's also for…"

Po couldn't hear the rest, because they walked away.

"It's for what?!" Po asked himself.

What could he have possibly done that was _this_ bad? Po had to find out for himself.

Once he was sure no one was there, Po sneaked out of his room, to the museum. Of course, the museum was in a total different building, and because of his lack of rest, it was hard. As in, _he pretended to be a stuffed doll mostly_ bad.

Po was at the door that leads to the other rooms and looked at the shadows. People were setting up things in the museum, nothing too threatening to Po. Then he saw the shadows of Shifu, Jack, Sandy, Kang and two Mini Fairies. One of the fairies he could see was Brave Beak with the hat shadow and the other he figured that the other was Baby Tooth since she was with Jack.

Wait...Shifu? Wasn't he in the clouds?

"This is going to hit him hard." He heard Shifu say.

Po gasped silently at seeing Shifu with a large war hammer.

"Are you kidding?" Jack asked. "This will surprise him more!"

Po shook his head when Jack pulled out a sword.

The fairies and Sandy floated in front of them to show what they had. Sandy took out...a stick?

_'At least Sandy, Brave Beak, and Baby Tooth still have some sanity-'_

Sandy starts swinging the stick around, revealing a large wrecking ball. The others started laughing.

Po was about to scream, but quickly covered his mouth before anyone could hear.

He started to crawl away from the door to the kitchen door.

"We got'em now!" He heard Bunny say.

Po stopped and listened.

"Oh, poor chubby thing!" He heard Mingxia say.

"Shouldn't you show him some mercy?" He heard Pitch say.

"No! 'E knows what 'e did!" Bunny said in a thicker Australian accent, if possible. "Now we're gonna deal wit the problem once and for all!"

Po gasped. It all started to come together. They were trying to get him for his horrible jobs.

Po had to sneak back to his room; his sleepiness was now pushed for anger, with a hint of crazy.

"Want to get rid of me? Not without a fight..."

Later, Jack walked to Po's door and knocked.

"Po, wake up! I want to show you something!" Jack said.

"Open the door I'm having a hard time getting out of bed."

Jack shrugged and opened the door.

"Do you need help o-"

Jack immediately closed the door and stepped aside before flames could hit him.

"What the!?"

"You will not get me!"

Jack floated away from the crazy panda chasing him. Jack yelped as he was hit in his rear.

"Po! What's _wrong_ with you?!" Jack said going into the museum.

"I'm getting you before you get me!"

Jack into the museum in a panic, making everyone there shocked.

"Jack!?" North asked. "What happened to you? And where is-"

Everyone screamed as Po kicked to door in.

Po floated into the museum, but stopped in the air as his anger lessened. He expected everyone to have weapons, ready to try and kill him. What he _didn't_ expect was…

'_A party?'_ Po asked himself in his head.

Everyone was wearing party attire and museum was decorated with streamers, balloons, even pictures of Po. There was presents on one of the tables next to the artifacts, including the hammer, sword, and the wrecking ball he saw earlier. There was also a large cake on one of the middle tables of the room, shaped like Po holding a sign.

A sign that said _'Happy Birthday Po'_. That's when it hit him.

_'Today...is my birthday!'_ He thought, smiling in his head._ 'They knew about my birthday!'_

Everything was confused when Po started to laugh and cool down.

"Uh...Po?" Tooth asked, fluttering over cautiously.

Po continued to laugh and stared at the confused and scared people.

_'What do I say to make myself sound sane?' _He asked himself.

"I got you all, didn't I?" Po asked.

Now everyone was only confused.

"What?" Bunny asked.

_'What?'_

"I knew what was happening the whole time, and wanted to give you a surprise myself!" Po said, laughing.

Seeing the joke, everyone started to laugh at the surprise, saying happy birthday to Po afterwards.

"Let's start the party!" Po yelled.

Hours went by in the party and Po was no longer tired, so he thinks, his partying keeping him up. Now more focused somewhat, he was able to enjoy himself Po was eating the arm part of his cake before Jack called over to him from a table.

"Yeah?" Po asked when he walked to the table.

The Guardians, Pitch, bandaged up from head to toe, Kang, Tigress, Shifu, The Mini Fairies and Mingxia were at the table.

"We wanted to know." North said with crossed arms. "What was _real_ reason for his for your little entrance?"

Po paused and laughed nervously.

"I told you. It was a little surprise for-"

"Po, you shot my ass with fire..." Jack pointed out.

Po paused again, then sighed.

"Well, I sneaked out of my room, saw some stuff, and...took them to wrong way..."

North laughed.

"Po, did you think we try and kill you?!"

"..."

They all started to laugh while Po pouted.

"Don't laugh!" Po yelled, lucky that no one else paid attention. "I saw you guys when weapons-"

"Which were your gifts." Kang said.

"-You said you would blow me away-"

"A firgure of speech." Tigress said.

"-And Bunny, Pitch, and Mingxia! What was that 'He know what he did' thing!?"

The others looked at them, not knowing that answer to that. The three looked just as confused until they remembered and started laughing.

"Po! That was a flea!" Bunny said.

They all were still confused, excepted North.

"You mean the one behind ear?" North asked.

"Yes! I've been trying to get it out for ages!" Bunny said, showing the missing fur behind his ear. "It was there to the point where it got big and fat."

"He asked us to cook up something with a taste fleas and other bugs hate and put it on his ear." Pitch said, laughing.

"The rabbit was so happy, he was rather mean to the poor thing." Mingxia said.

"Po, with all the things you do for everyone," Tooth said with a smile. "There's no way that we'd wanted to leave, nor would we want to do anything to you that harmful."

Po heard what they said and let the information process. He laughed when it finally did.

"I can't believe I thought you guys were trying to kill me!"

They all had a group laugh. Po stopped and got up.

"Well, what are we waiting for? They enjoy the par-"

They jumped when Po laid his head into his cake and started snoring.

"...I don't think he's had much sleep." Jack said.

Sandy sighed silently and picked Po up and carried the poor panda to his room before people noticed as the other got back to the party. Sandy put the tried Panda in the bed and sprikled dreamsand on his face, before leaving him to dream while he toom his nap.


End file.
